


Und viel, viel mehr Blumen während des Lebens

by Lillifred



Category: Century Trilogy - Ken Follett, Winter of the World - Ken Follett
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte der beiden endet so traurig, ich wollte ihnen etwas zurück geben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und viel, viel mehr Blumen während des Lebens

März 1933

 

„Oh, du hast Blumen mitgebracht!“

Jörg strahlte über’s ganze Gesicht wie ein kleiner Bengel zu Weihnachten. Dabei war er bereits Mitte Dreißig. Fast Mitte Dreißig. Hätte ihn jemand auf fünfunddreißig geschätzt, er hätte es als Beleidigung aufgepasst. Dafür wiederum bestand kein Anlass. Jörg hatte noch immer ein erstaunlich jugendliches Gesicht.

Robert von Ullrich brachte Blumen mit, so oft er konnte. Jetzt im März waren das Krokusse und Schneeglöckchen, die im Vorgarten seines Cousins Walther wuchsen. Jedes Mal erntete er dafür ein strahlendes Lächeln. Und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als hätte er zum ersten Mal Blumen mitgebracht. Oder als gäbe es einen besonderen Anlass. Den Jahrestag ihrer Beziehung oder der Eröffnung ihres gemeinsamen Restaurants zum Beispiel. Doch Jörg machte sich nichts aus besonderen Anlässen. Er liebte Blumen. Und andere schöne Dinge. Mit Robert ins Bett zu gehen, zum Beispiel. Am allerliebsten waren ihm schöne Dinge, wenn es viel davon gab. Robert liebte es, Jörg zu verwöhnen und ihm schöne Überraschungen zu bereiten. Diesmal hatte er – um nicht nur mit Blumen da zustehen – seinem Cousin Walther eine besonders köstliche Flasche Champagner aus dem Weinkeller seines Vaters abgeschwatzt. Ihr gemeinsames Restaurant hatte Ruhetag. Robert schenkte sich und Jörg von dem Champagner ein. „Wann haben wir das letzte Mal miteinander getanzt?“ Bei der Frage musste Robert etwas schmunzeln. Die Lokale, in denen sie dies tun konnten, waren bereits durch die Nazis geschlossen worden. Dafür tanzten sie dann zu Hause, häufig zu Klavierbegleitung durch Walthers Frau Maud. Das letzte Mal konnte keine ganze Woche her sein. Jörg wartete die Antwort nicht ab. „Lass uns tanzen.“ „Wir müssten uns Umziehen.“ Robert und Jörg waren wie immer sehr gut gekleidet. Doch Garderobe zum Tanzen hatten sie nicht an. Robert war auch nicht der Meinung, dass es sich schickte, in unangemessener Kleidung zu tanzen, nur weil der Tanz zu Hause stattfand. „Aber wenn du dich jetzt ausziehst“, sagte Robert, „dann könnte es leider etwas dauern, bis ich dich wieder was anziehen lasse.“ Jörg grinste. „Nicht schlimm. Der Abend ist jung.“

 

August 1929

 

Den Vorwurf, er sei zu oberflächlich (manchmal hieß es auch, er sei zu unpassenden Augenblicken fröhlich), ließ Jörg Schleicher nicht gelten. Natürlich stimmte, was die feine Berliner Gesellschaft so über ihn erzählte: er liebte gute Musik, ästhetische Skulpturen, meisterhafte Malerei, duftende Blumen und Parfums. Er legte viel Wert auf sein Äußeres, trug maßgeschneiderte Anzüge genauso gerne wie Frauenschmuck und Frauenkleider (über die Frauensachen redete allerdings hoffentlich niemand, denn die trug er ganz diskret einzig und allein in seinem und Roberts gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer). Beim Essen, auch in dem Restaurant, in dem er kochte und das Robert gehörte, legte er Wert auf besonders erlesene Zutaten, eine vortreffliche Zubereitung und eine appetitanregende Präsentation. Er genoss die Oper, das Varieté, das Kino und das Tanzen. Zu einem guten Rausch ab und an sagte er auch nicht nein.

Doch er war kein Narr. Narren, das waren eher die anderen.

Er war mit siebzehn Jahren in den großen Krieg geschickt worden. In den Schlachten hatte er einige lieb gewordene Kameraden fallen sehen. In einen von ihnen war er sogar ein wenig verliebt gewesen. Auch wenn es eine sehr einseitige Geschichte gewesen war und er es sich damals noch nicht einmal richtig eingestanden hatte. Dann hatte er zwei Jahre seines Lebens in russischer Kriegsgefangenschaft verbracht. Gemeinsam mit Robert hatte er sich schließlich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Der hatte ein ganzes Jahr gedauert und zwischendurch hatte er nicht gewusst, ob sie es schaffen würden. Seine beiden älteren Brüder waren gefallen. Und das Wiedersehen mit seinem Vater war nicht gut verlaufen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es Jörg schwer gefallen, seine sexuellen Präferenzen zu versecken. Da wollte sein Vater lieber gar keinen Sohn mehr haben.

Er hatte so viel Tod und Elend gesehen. Häufig war er kurz davor gewesen, selbst zu sterben. In diesen Zeiten war in ihm eine Gewissheit gereift: Er hatte nicht dafür überlebt, ein zweitklassiges Leben zu führen. Dafür, sich irgendeine Frau zu suchen, die er doch nicht liebte. Sich damit zufrieden zu geben, genug zu haben. Anständige, passende Kleidung. Ausreichend guter Sex bis eine anfängliche Verliebtheit verflogen war. Einmal im Jahr, vielleicht zu Weihnachten, ein Festessen. Die Blumen den Frauen überlassen.

Nein. Jörg hatte überlebt, weil er alles wollte. Alle guten Dinge, die es gab und das, so lange er noch lebte. Wie irgendein Mensch sich mit weniger zufrieden geben konnte, das verstand er nicht.

 

Mai 1925

 

Jörg lag nackt auf dem Bett. Er wartete auf Robert. Da er hörte er auch schon seine Schritte auf dem Flur. „Mach die Augen zu, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.“ Jörg liebte es, diese Worte zu hören. Als er die Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte er Roberts starke Hände um seinen Hals. Sie legten ihm eine Kette um. Sie fühlte sich kalt auf seiner Haut an und schwer. Robert küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Dann erlaubte er ihm, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Jörg war erstaunt. Die Kette die er trug, schien aus echtem Gold zu sein. Dafür war sie allerdings recht groß. „Ein Erbstück. Während der Depression hätte ich sie beinahe verkaufen müssen. Aber ich habe es nicht über’s Herz gebracht. Ich wusste einfach, wie gut sie dir stehen würde.“ Robert reichte Jörg einen Spiegel. Er hatte Recht. Die Kette stand ihm wirklich gut. Sehr gut sogar. „Sie gehört dir.“ Jörg war geschockt. Das Ding musste ein kleines Vermögen wert sein! „Erwartest du eine Gegenleistung?“ „Ja.“ Roberts Antwort klang ernsthafter, fordernder, als Jörg das erwartet hatte. Fast ein wenig befehlend. Jörg fand diese Stimmlage unendlich sexy. Er hatte es schon sexy gefunden, als Jörg noch einfacher Soldat und Robert Offizier gewesen war und er ihm tatsächlich Befehle erteilt hatte. „Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich. Aber dafür würde ich dich gerne festbinden. Darf ich?“ Jörg spürte seine Erregung allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Er hatte ihn schon öfters mit Seidenbändern an den Bettpfosten festgebunden. Und jedes Mal hatte er so liebenswürdig vorher gefragt. „Aber selbstverständlich darfst du. Das weißt du doch.“ Diesmal verließ Robert noch einmal den Raum, nachdem er Jörg angebunden hatte. Jörg fragte sich, was nun kam. Zu seinem Erstaunen brachte er einen gutaussehenden jungen Mann mit dunklen Haaren und dunklen Augen mit ins Zimmer. „Jörg, das ist Thomas. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass er dir gefallen könnte. Er wird dich jetzt küssen. Er kann sehr gut küssen.“ „Das hast du natürlich vorher getestet.“ „Aber selbstverständlich. Ich würde dir doch keine falschen Versprechungen machen.“ Jörg gefiel es tatsächlich, von Thomas geküsst zu werden. Er küsste anders als Robert. Nicht besser oder schlechter, aber anders. Langsam verteilten sich seine Küsse auf seinen ganzen Körper. Erst auf den Hals, dann auf die Brustwarzen. Als sie noch tiefer wanderten, schritt Robert ein: „Jetzt übernehme ich.“ Robert küsste Thomas auf den Mund und bedeutete ihm dann, nach Hause zu gehen. Dann fuhr er genau an der Stelle, an der Thomas aufgehört hatte, damit fort, Jörg zu küssen. Sanft küsste er seinen erigierten Penis und schließlich nahm er ihn in den Mund. Kurz bevor Jörg zum Höhepunkt kam, hörte er damit auf. Stattdessen legte Robert sich zu ihm und streichelte sein Gesicht. „Du könntest mich jetzt eigentlich los binden.“ Robert lächelte süß: „Findest du nicht, dass es Teil deiner Gegenleistung ist, dass ich über den Zeitpunkt entscheide?“ Jörg wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Es gab auf der Welt keinen Menschen, auf den er sich so verlassen konnte, wie auf Robert. „Nein, das finde ich nicht.“ „Na gut, ich binde dich los. Aber nur, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust.“ „Und der wäre?“ „Fick mich.“ „Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, sagte Jörg, und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich liebe dich.“

 

März 1925

 

Robert und Jörg besuchten eine der neu eröffneten Bars, die sich speziell an Homosexuelle richteten. Hier gab es viele Männer, die in dieser Hinsicht wie sie waren. Jörg bemerkte, dass Robert ab und an auf den ein oder anderen einen begehrlichen Blick warf. Auch Jörg fand viele von ihnen sehr anziehend. Er liebte Robert über alles und es stand außer Frage, dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte. Aber er fragte sich dennoch, wie es wäre, mal einen anderen Mann zu küssen… oder auch noch mehr mit ihm zu tun. Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, beschloss Jörg, Robert darauf anzusprechen: „Ich habe deine Blicke gesehen. Du interessierst dich auch für andere Männer.“ Robert wurde augenblicklich rot. Er dachte wohl, dass Jörg eifersüchtig war. „Für dich interessiere ich mich aber viel mehr.“ „Trotzdem. Wenn du mal einen anderen küssen möchtest, ist das in Ordnung für mich. Und wenn du Sex haben willst, dann auch.“ Robert starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Aber wir beide sind zusammen.“ „Zum Glück! Aber es könnte doch schön sein, bestimmte Dinge ab und an auch mit anderen Menschen zu teilen. Einfach weil andere Menschen auf eine andere Art schön sind. Weißt du, ich würde es gerne einmal ausprobieren. Vielleicht kannst du zuschauen. Oder mitmachen.“ Jörg fragte sich, ob er nicht doch einen zu gewagten Vorschlag gemacht hatte. „Ich würde es natürlich nur tun, wenn du auch wirklich damit einverstanden bist.“ Robert schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unglaublich. Aber ich werde darüber nachdenken.“

 

September 1920

 

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, wie schön das Leben ist?“ Robert überraschte diese Frage von Jörg. So direkt hatte er darüber nicht nachgedacht. „Mit dir ist das Leben tatsächlich sehr schön. Also so richtig schön.“ „Das meinte ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht nur. Weißt du, wir können hier jetzt im Frieden leben. Die Sonne scheint. Vögel singen. Blumen blühen. Oh Robert, ich lebe so gerne.“

 

Oktober 1918

 

Sie waren auf dem Heimweg. Doch der Heimweg war lang und in den letzten drei Tagen hatten sie kein bisschen Essen mehr gesehen. Robert hatte Jörg an einer Straßenecke allein gelassen. Die Tatsache, dass es eine Straßenecke gab, deutete darauf hin, dass der andere Weg irgendwo hin führte. Vielleicht war es ein Dorf und vielleicht gab es dort etwas zu essen. Nur leider war es nicht die richtige Richtung nach Hause. Also hatte Robert entschlossen, allein dorthin zu laufen, und nach Essen zu betteln. Jörg hatte ihn begleiten wollen, aber das wäre sinnlos gewesen. Sie mussten ihre Ressourcen schonen. Nun war Robert schon Stunden fort und Jörg knurrte der Magen. Doch da sah er schon eine Gestalt, ganz weit hinten auf dem Weg. Das musste Robert sein! Als er näher kam, sah Jörg, dass er Brot dabei hatte. Einen halben Laib. Es war nicht viel und wenn sie es teilten, war es noch weniger. Aber immerhin. Zu seinem Erstaunen bot Robert ihm das ganze Stück an. Jörg wollte nicht alles essen, doch dann versicherte Robert ihm, er habe seinen Anteil schon auf dem Rückweg verschlungen. Jörg aß das Brot bis auf den letzen Krümel. Es war köstlich. Hinterher machten sie ein kleines Feuer und Jörg kuschelte sich ganz dicht an Robert. Robert wirkte erschöpft und schwach. Da hörte Jörg Roberts Magen knurren. Sofort wusste er es. „Du hast mich angelogen! Es gab kein zweites Stück Brot. Du Idiot hast alles mir gegeben!“ Jörg war aufgesprungen. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Robert schien nicht in der Verfassung, sich zu streiten. Leise, aber trotzig erwiderte er: „Ich wollte dir etwas Gutes tun.“ „Und deshalb musstest du mich anlügen?“ Jörg zitterte. Er sollte sich nicht so in Rage reden. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Aber er wollte sich noch nicht mäßigen, denn er war wirklich wütend. „Ich bin wirklich in dich verliebt. Ich dachte, du liebst mich vielleicht auch. Und ich dachte, wenn man ineinander verliebt ist, dann lügt man sich nicht an. Ich will nicht von dir angelogen werden.“ „Es tut mir leid.“ „Ja, es tut dir leid. Und was soll ich machen, wenn du jetzt deswegen stirbst? Schwachkopf!“

Da sah Jörg aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, ein Pferdefuhrwerk auf sie zu kommen. Vielleicht war es ein Bauer aus dem Dorf an der abzweigenden Straße, der seine Erzeugnisse verkaufen wollte. Da die nächste Stadt zu Fuß drei Tagesmärsche entfernt war, musste er Proviant dabei gehabt haben. Oder vielleicht hatte er es nicht geschafft, alles zu verkaufen. Jörg rannte los, auf das Pferdefuhrwerk zu. Unterwegs überlegte er sich alle Wörter für Essen, die ihm auf russisch einfielen.

Jörg hatte Äpfel, Käse und mehr Brot bekommen. Nachdem Robert das Brot gegessen und sie Äpfel und Käse gerecht geteilt hatten, bat Jörg Robert um Entschuldigung. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe.“ Es tat ihm wirklich leid. „Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Du hattest ja Recht.“ „Ich weiß, aber… Ich hätte dasselbe getan. Für dich.“ „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht noch einmal anlüge.“ „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht noch einmal anschreie.“ Sie sahen eine Zeit lang in den Sternenhimmel hinauf. Jörg fühlte sich in Roberts Umarmung wunderbar geborgen. Dann fing Robert doch wieder an zu sprechen. „Darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen.“ „Selbstverständlich. Nur zu.“ „Es ist aber eine sehr wichtige Frage. Ich habe sie noch nie jemandem gestellt.“ Jörg spürte sein Herz klopfen. Dann sah er, wie Robert vor ihm auf die Knie ging. „Wenn die Möglichkeit bestünde – Würdest du mich heiraten?“ „Ja.“ Darüber hatte Jörg keine Sekunde nachdenken müssen. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich freu mich auf die Hochzeitsnacht.“

 

Juni 1916

 

Auch im Krieg gab es Blumen. Sie hörten einfach nicht auf zu wachsen, nur weil die Menschen starben. Jörg liebte ihren Anblick. Ganz egal, ob es Gänseblümchen waren oder Rosen. Viele hätten das weibisch gefunden. Vielleicht war es weibisch. Jörg war es egal. Sich von Männern angezogen zu fühlen war erst recht weibisch. Jörg fühlte sich sogar sehr stark von Männern angezogen. Am allermeisten von seinem Offizier, Robert von Ullrich. Wobei der auf ihn auch einen schwulen Eindruck machte. Aber es war eben nur ein Eindruck. Robert war nicht der Typ Mann, der so etwas offen zeigen würde. Zumindest nicht in dieser Umgebung. Allerdings wäre der Typ Mann der damit hausieren gegangen wäre, vermutlich auch etwas lebensmüde gewesen.

Jedenfalls war Jörg jetzt achtzehn Jahre alt und noch immer ungeküsst. So häufig, wie er schon Kameraden hatte sterben sehen, standen seine Chancen nicht zum Besten, in diesem Leben noch geküsst zu werden. Es sei denn, er ergriff die Initiative. Dafür aber wäre es verdammt noch mal von sehr großem Vorteil, wenn seine Ahnung, was von Ullrich betraf, sich als zutreffend erwies.

So schwer war es nicht gewesen von Ullrich unter einem Vorwand von den anderen wegzulocken. Er hatte allerdings wenig Zeit. Mit Sicherheit würden sie nicht lange alleine sein. Das wäre zu auffällig.

„Sie wollten ein Problem mit mir besprechen, Schleicher?“ Robert hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für ein Problem der junge Soldat meinte. Probleme gab es natürlich einige, aber nur bei den wenigsten brachte es überhaupt etwas, sie anzusprechen. Nun gut, Robert würde tun, was er konnte. Jörg Schleicher nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Was er tat, war sicher dumm. Aber die Versuchung lockte ihn zu sehr. „Ich bin jetzt achtzehn Jahre alt. Und ich habe noch niemals jemanden geküsst.“ Von Ullrich wirkte verblüfft. „Das tut mir natürlich leid, dass Sie keine Freundin daheim haben, aber mit diesem Problem sollten Sie sich vielleicht doch eher an Ihre Mutter wenden.“ Jörg versuchte verführerisch zu schauen. Er hatte das noch nicht häufig mit Absicht getan, und wusste nicht, ob es wirkte. Vor allem wusste er nicht, ob es wirkte, wenn er dreckig und halb verhungert aussah. „Vielleicht sterbe ich morgen. Ich will morgen nicht ungeküsst sterben.“ „Heute finden Sie keine Freundin mehr.“ Jörg lächelte: „Aber vielleicht einen Freund.“ Da lächelte auch von Ullrich. In seinem Blick lag etwas Lüsternes und Jörg wusste, dass er die ganze Zeit recht gehabt hatte. Hastig sah der Offizier sich um, ob sie nicht doch beobachtet wurden. „Nenn mich bitte Robert“, sagte er. Dann schloss er Jörg in die Arme und küsste ihn.

 

Mai 1933

 

Inzwischen waren die Blumen zahlreicher geworden. In London blühten sie genau so schön wie in Berlin. Vielleicht noch ein wenig schöner. Robert wusste dennoch nicht so recht, was er mit dem Strauß anfangen sollte, den er gepflückt hatte. Er war für Jörg. So viel stand fest. Ich liebe dich, dachte Robert. Ich liebe dich so sehr.

 

Und viel, viel mehr Blumen

Während des Lebens

Denn auf dem Grabe

Blüh'n sie vergebens.

 

(aus: Friede – nach Peter Rosegger)


End file.
